Dark Days in Mall History, Season 1
by Twitchy De Squirrel
Summary: It's finally here, DDIMH season 1! All 24 contestants are arriving, and the teams are ready to win thier rewards, if they can last that long. Rated t for blood, R&R,Not accepting anymore OC's, sorry.


The van crashed widely through the gates of an abandoned mall. There we're eight people in the back of the van, and going over each bump made them curse in pain.

"What the fuck kind of Vacation is this?"Snapped a Bright pink and black Zebra. He glared around at the other animals in the van.

"It's a free vacation, that's what it is." Snapped a red and blue hedgehog. His quills bristled up and one stuck directly in the side of a gray and purple dog. The dog yelped and turned on the hedgehog.

"The Fuck Remmie! Keep your quills to yourself!" he snapped. The Hedgehog, Remmie glared at the dog.

"Shut up Dubble, that's what ya get for sitting next to a hedgehog!" Remmie snapped back. Eyes narrowing, Dubble turned away to see a deer across from him that looked similar to Mime.

"Mimes" he hissed at the deer. She glared at him.

"Mime's my brother, I can do mime stuff, but I'm not a mime." She said nonchalantly. Dubble kept glaring at her.

"A mime's a mime" he said turning his face from hers. She rolled her eyes and looked at the purple and green raccoon that was looking at her through the side of her eyes. She looked familiar.

"Are you related to Lifty and Shifty?" she asked. The raccoon looked at her sadly.

"Yeah, I'm their sister, Clove." She said, sulking. She had a crush on Dubble, and he hadn't even noticed her.

"Oh yeah, I think I remember you, I'm Mimi, Mime's Sister." She smiled at the raccoon, hoping that Clove would remember her. Clove just kept looking at the floor. Mimi felt someone watching her, and looked up into the eyes of a red fox.

"How you doin?" He asked, grinning, Mimi moved away from the fox.

"My name's Denny." He smiled at her, but when he noticed Mimi ignoring him, he moved on to Clove who squealed and kicked at him. Denny sat back down with an angry snort, and noticed the last female in the group, a tan colored chipmunk.

"Howdy, I'm Den…" the chipmunk cut him off.

"I'm Eme, I already have a boyfriend, leave me alone." She said quietly. Denny glared and sat down next to Dubble. He looked at Dubble, and thought about how un-picky he was.

"Hey handsome…"

"Do you want a boot up your fart chimney?" Dubble said coldly, not looking at the fox.

"Um…no."

"Then don't think about it." He said, lifting his lips in a doggy snarl. The last member of the team chuckled at the two canines, he appeared to be a porcupine and bear hybrid. Clove noticed him and sat down next to him.

"What's your name?" she asked him. He smiled at her.

"My name's Prickly, your Clove, right?" the raccoon nodded, "Yeah, I've seen ya at Torch's house, when I was talking to his sister, Flaky" he said, nodding.

There was a screeching of tires and the group was thrown against the wall that protected the driver from them. All landed awkward, especially Denny and Dubble, who landed on top of each other.

The squirrel and skunk lay on opposite sides of the stage, wondering why they sat in the sunlight waiting for their guests, who were already two hours late. The squirrel rolled her head to the side, looking blankly at the skunk.

"Where are those two fools with our competitors?" she asked lazily. The skunk glared at her.

"That's whatcha get for hiring thieves to deliver them to us! I bet their holding the group as hostage!" he snapped. The skunk looked up at the sky with a snort. The squirrel also looked back at the sky and pouted. They both heard the tires screeching on the pavement and sat up to watch the familiar purple van screech into the parking lot.

"Told ya they'd be here!" The squirrel grinned, sticking her tongue out at the skunk. The skunk stood up, brushing his chest off. The squirrel squirmed off the stage and smacked into the pavement and jumped up.

The van had come to a stop, and the driver and passenger jumped out and walked over to the squirrel and skunk. It was Lifty and Shifty, the kleptomaniac twin raccoons.

"It took you two idiots long enough!" The skunk said, glaring at the brothers. Lifty looked up and the skunk and grinned at him.

"Well Reuger, It was hard to find all of these people you need!" Shifty said glaring at the skunk. Reuger turned his back on the brothers, which made them chuckle evilly.

"Anyway, did you bring everyone?" The squirrel asked, pushing Reuger aside. The raccoon brothers shook their heads and Twitchy frowned.

"Our van can only hold eight people, we'll have to make two more trips. So we picked up team Awesome Sauce first, sorry Twitchy." Lifty shrugged. The squirrel, Twitchy looked sad, put perked up immediately.

"Well we can at least intro the first team! Bring 'em out one at a time!" She said happily, waving at a lazy looking camera crew consisting of Cuddles, Toothy and Nutty, "Hey! Toothy! Your Team is here! The one you're sticking with!" The purple beaver jumped up and waved goodbye to his posse. Toothy picked up his camera and turned it on.

"Ya ready, Toothy?" Reuger asked. Toothy nodded, "Alright! Let out the first one!" Shifty gave him a thumb up and someone stepped out of the van. It was the zebra again. He blinked his eyes in the sudden bright light. He was a black and pink zebra, but in the full light, his stripes were a bright neon pink color. His black and pink mane was put up in a Mohawk. Blinking he saw the squirrel and skunk waving at him from the stage. He wobbled over to them.

"Well hello there! You must be… uh…" the squirrel began to flip through some papers until she found one with all his info on it, "You must be Vex! Right?" she asked, grinning at him.

"Yeah, I'm Vex, nice to meet ya." He said, rolling his eyes. Reuger glared at him.

"Do you know where you're at?" Reuger grinned at him. Vex glared back.

"I'm guessing I'm not on my free vacation?" he said coldly. Twitchy laughed.

"NOPE! You're on the set of Dark Days in Mall History! You are now a part of team Awesome Sauce! Woo Hoo!" Vex continued to glare at the Squirrel, "I'm, The HOST! And this is my CO-HOST! Are you excited?"

"No"

"Well you should be!" Here's your Buff, now go sit down!" Reuger tossed a piece of fabric to the zebra. It was a gray color with a bottle design on it with the team name printed on it. Reuger leaned in close to Twitchy.

"Aren't Buff's copyrighted by Survivor?" he whispered.

"I dunno!" Twitchy shrugged. Reuger shook his head.

"You have to pay for any fees!" he whispered back. Vex walked over to a bench and sat down with a huff. The next person was walking out of the van.

It was Denny, the red fox, who was dressed, head to toe in cameo gear. He picked a piece of straw from the side of the parking lot and stuck it in his mouth and walked up to the stage. He grinned cunningly at the Host and Co-host.

"Hey! The names Denny, Maybe I could buy you a drink?" He said, walking up to Twitchy. Twitchy glared at Denny, and shoved his Buff in his paws.

"Welcome to Dark Days in Mall History! You're on team Awesome Sauce. Go sit down, now." She said coldly. Denny shrugged and sat down next to Vex. The next competitor was clambering on to the stage.

It was Eme, the pale yellow colored chipmunk in the sun light. She had Short brown hair with a choppy side fringe. She a pair of black and white headphones on her head, she wore a white T-shirt, with a musical note necklace and a black and white checkered skirt. She smiled at Twitchy and Reuger.

"Hey guys! You two on vacation, too?" she said, smiling. Twitchy and Reuger exchanged looks and grinned.

"Hey, Eme, want a gift?" Reuger grinned at her.

"Well, im not gonna say no!"

"Here ya go." Reuger held out her buff. Eme picked it up and looked at it weird.

"What's this thing?" She asked, questioningly. Eme tilted her head and looked at the two giggling hosts.

"Welcome to Our game show! We lied to you and sent you here instead! Haha, Ta-da!" Twitchy said smiling. Eme re-snatched the buff from Reuger's paws and sat down in a huff next to vex, away from Denny. The next competitor jumped out of the van, followed closely by two more contestants.

Clove reached the stage first. Her purple and green tail bristled. She snatched the buff from Twitchy's paws, and sat down angrily next to Denny.

"Well nice to see ya too, Clove" Twitchy said, nose in the air as her voice took on a nagging tone.

"Well everyone in the van heard you telling Eme we don't get a free vacation and that you tricked us all into a game show." She snapped. Dubble reached the stage at that moment. Walking strait up to Reuger, Dubble snatched his buff from him, put it on as a bandanna, and sat down, glaring at Reuger, jealousy rolling off him in waves. He wanted to be the one to do the game show with Twitchy.

Remmie was the last to reach the stage. He wobbled a little up the stairs, after Dubble pushed him over.

"Hey Rem, looks like Kalgante signed you up, Huh?" Reuger said, head tilted. Remmie nodded. Twitchy suddenly smacked Reuger gently on the back of the head.

"No picking favorites!" she snapped. Reuger apologized and handed Remmie his buff.

"Alright Boys! Let's have the Last two!" Twitchy called to the raccoon brothers. They nodded and out came the last to competitors, Mimi and Prickly. Lifty and Shifty jumped back into the van to pick up the next group, Team Atlantis.

Mimi walked boldly up to the stage and sat next to Dubble. Twitchy looked confused, and shrugged at Reuger. Twitchy looked back to see Mimi with a Buff around her neck.

"How did you get that?" Reuger asked suddenly, tail bristled at his hatred of thieves, Mimi grinned and shrugged.

"Sticky fingers?" she said shrugging with a smile. The Blue bear with bright red quills came up the stage next.

"So is it true, we're not going on a vacation?" he asked, sullen. Twitchy nodded. He sighed.

"So what team am I on?" he asked.

"You're on Team Awesome Sauce." Reuger said, tossing Prickly his buff.

"Awesome Sauce? That's what I call my…"

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Twitchy snapped suddenly, cutting off Prickly.

"Okay everyone, let's get to your camp!" Reuger said, slapping his paw over Twitchy's mouth. The group stood up and walked over to the Hosts.

"Alright, we do have a few rules first." Twitchy started.

"Rule one, No killing each other, that's our job!" Reuger said, chuckling.

"Rule two, No smex! This is a family show!" Twitchy said, glaring at Denny, who groaned.

"Rule three, no cheating, or throwing challenges." Reuger continued.

"Rule four, no alliances." Twitchy said, glaring at an already growing alliance, Dubble, Remmie, Prickly and Clove. The four quickly moved about, mixing with others.

"And rule five, We are The Host and The co-host, that's what you call us. Not by our names."

"Well, that's all I can think of as of right now, anything else Twitchy?" Twitchy shook her head, "Alrighty then, welcome to the mall, where your gonna spend a lot of time here."

"Look around at the people around you. There are sixteen more guests coming, and there can be only one winner, so, anyone around you might get voted out. There is a HIGH chance you might all die." Twitchy said grinning. The group looked around, uncomfortablely, "But for now, you all work together to win the challenges. You're a team until A, the elimination food court, or B, the merge." The crowd still looked uncomfortable.

Reuger grabbed a key ring and opened the doors. Everyone coughed as a cloud of dust came rushing out.

"Well let's go people!" He said, grinning. Everyone followed him into the mall and up a broken escalator. They kept walking until they came to a small convenient store on the fourth floor.

"This is where you guys are gonna stay until the merge." The Host said, smiling.

"This is a food store!" Vex said, looking around, "Why not stay at hot Topic? It's right there?"

"Because my little stripy friend, that would be weird." The co-host said with a shrug, "Alright! Everyone in!" he said gesturing to the store. The group went in, muttering. Denny long tail had just cleared the door when huge metal gate came crashing down behind them.

"What the hell?" Mimi said smashing into the gate, snarling.

"Well we can't let you run all willy nilly in the mall! We gotta keep you guys contained."

"Host! That's not nice!" Clove snapped.

"We're not nice. See ya'll tomorrow!" The host said waving goodbye. The entire team stood, watching the Host and Co-host walk out, and turn off all the lights.


End file.
